


Forever a Tight Ass

by snagglepuss



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss
Summary: That’s what separated the two of them. Angela’s morals would always come before her love for Dwight, but the only thing that came before his love for her was Angela’s happiness, and he’d do anything to give her that.





	Forever a Tight Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how the ending scene came to be in Goodbye, Toby. I hope it does the scene justice :)

“Can I have your attention, please?”

Angela immediately cringed. It was just like Andy to pull a stunt like this. He always had to be the center of attention, one of the many things she didn’t like about him.

“I was waiting for the right time to do this, and I can’t think of a better time than right now, with the music playing and all our friends around, and the fireworks going off.”

It took everything in her not to scoff at that. These people were not Angela’s friends. She could barely stomach referring to them as colleagues. She was fine with that, at least most of the time. There was the rare occasion that she wished she had someone to confide in, someone who would understand her like he did. She knew no one would, though, and the thought of attempting to build a friendship with Pam or Phyllis disgusted her- the latter more so.

There were moments where she thought Pam really could be her friend. She was nice enough, but Angela couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that the receptionist acted a little too whorish for her tastes. She did practically cheat on Roy, after all. So, instead of finding a friend, Angela settled for a new ‘lover’, if you could even call him that.

“My parents are here, Andrew and Ellen Bernard,” The anxiousness in Andy’s voice was obvious, though he tried to hide it, which only made Angela more wary of his actions.

“Thank you for sharing in this joyous moment.”

Angela started to panic. There was only one thing this could lead to, and it was not at all what she wanted.

“Miss Angela Martin?”

She hated when Andy called her that. It was so proper, and so much like something _he_ would do. It made her feel sick every time, but she wouldn’t dare say anything about it.

“Will you please join me onstage?”

Angela shook her head. There was no way she would go up there, be so _public_. It wasn’t appropriate, not to mention the fact that she just didn’t want to. He seemed hurt by her refusal, but he didn’t let it show for more than a second before his wide smile was back.

“Okay, then I will come to you, my flower.”

She hated that too. So much. Andy should know that, just like _he_ always did. Angela detested being treated like something so fragile because she wasn’t. Of course, though, this was another opinion she’d never share with him.

“Angela, will you do me the honor of giving me your tiny hand in marriage?”

No. _No_. Absolutely not. There was nothing she wanted less in the world than to marry Andy Bernard, quite possibly the most obnoxious man in the world. Every fiber of her being begged her to say no, to scream it if she had to. Andy just wasn’t _him_ and she knew she would never be satisfied with that.

Angela’s mouth had other plans, apparently, because before she knew what she was doing, the softest ‘okay’ had slipped its way past her lips.

“Into the mike, sweetie.”

This was her chance. She could just take it back and pretend like she hadn’t said it. She could just say no. That’s all she had to do, say no and everything would be okay again.

But it wouldn’t. Sprinkles would still be gone and Angela would still hate herself for the feelings she held for the man responsible for the cat’s death. How could she still feel so strongly for someone that took the most precious thing she had away from her? The thought of Sprinkles filled her with anger, not enough for her to lash out, but just enough to bring a more assertive response that she knew she didn’t mean.

“She said yes! And the crowd goes wild!”  
Andy’s excitement almost made her feel guilty, but nothing could compare to what she felt when she met _his_ eyes.

It was only for the briefest second, but it felt like an eternity before he looked away. In that moment, she forgot about Sprinkles and all the pain he had caused her. The guilt she felt was so immense and so real, she nearly lost her balance.

 _I_ _hurt_ _him_. _I_ _hurt_ _him_. _I_ _hurt_ _him_.

Contrary to popular belief, Angela wasn’t heartless. Far from it, really. She was just very, very particular with who she allowed herself to love. Evidently, not particular enough. All she could think about for the rest of the evening was that one tiny glimpse of her love’s face.

She couldn’t help but wonder how one glance could reveal so much hurt and desperation. He was usually very good at covering his emotions, never wanting to be vulnerable to anyone. It was very rare that he even allowed himself to be exposed to Angela, which only further proved just how much she was destroying him.

Angela watched longingly as he walked away, wishing desperately that she could go after him. Instead, she put on her coldest face and turned back to Andy, receiving a wave of empty congratulations from their coworkers and selfish questions from Kelly. She didn’t bother responding to most of them. Andy spoke more than enough for the both of them.

The moment Angela had the opportunity, she slipped away from Andy’s side and headed back into the office.

All of the lights were off, the only source being the hallway lights outside the door. Still, Angela knew he would be there. He always was.

Sure enough, she found him sitting alone at his desk, oblivious to her presence while he swiped at the few tears that escaped his eyes. She shut the door softly behind her, avoiding loud noises as if he was an animal; one loud noise and he’d be gone for good.

“Dwight?”

His head shot up and he immediately wiped his eyes, though he knew full well there was no point. He had been caught.

Dwight didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. No words could express how he felt, how betrayed he felt. He knew it wasn’t fair to feel so betrayed. He had brought this on himself. Still, he couldn’t shake it.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Of all the things he had expected her to say, that wasn’t one of them. Angela hated being wrong and it wasn’t often that she admitted to it.

A thick tension filled the air during the few silent moments it took for Dwight to find his voice.

“Don’t be.”

Angela took a tentative step towards him.

“But I-“ he cut her off.

“It’s my fault, Angela.”

She couldn’t help but frown at that. She knew he was avoiding calling her ‘monkey’, and she also knew how much she missed it.

“Don’t you have someone waiting for you?”

He hadn’t meant it venomously. He was just being blunt, like he always was. It was almost comforting to Angela. She always adored that about him. Dwight avoided bullshit and small talk. He got straight to the point.

“I don’t care.”

  
That confused him. Why would you agree to marry someone you don’t want to spend time with?

“Why? You’re going to marry him, aren’t you?”

Angela took another step forward and shrugged so slightly he almost didn’t notice. They were only a few feet from each other now, but it was still much more distance than either of them were comfortable with.

“You should go be with him,” he stated, “You don’t have to be here.”

“Dwight-“ She started.

“There’s no reason for you to-“

“ _Dwight_ ,” she repeated, “I want to be here.”

“But Andy…” he trailed off.

“I don’t care.” She snapped.

Dwight just nodded, the silent tension returning between them.

Neither of them really knew how it happened, but somehow they found themselves in each other’s arms, desperately trying to get the familiar comfort from each other, wishing they could go back to how it used to be. They both knew there was no going back, but they couldn’t stop themselves from trying.

“Oh, Monkey,” Dwight mumbled lovingly, their foreheads pressed together.

“I miss you.”

His hands found their way to Angela’s hair and he pushed it back gently, relishing in the warmth of having her close again.

As much as Angela loved Dwight for his strength, she wished they shared more moments like these, where Dwight was sensitive and emotional with her. That’s something that was always difficult for both of them.

“I love you,” she whispered, almost inaudible.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get carried away, as much as they knew they shouldn’t. Being with Dwight was so wrong and Angela knew she should at least consider Andy’s feelings, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care about anything but Dwight and letting him know how sorry she was and how much she totally and completely forgave him for what he did, no matter how much it had hurt her.

At some point, it occurred to her that she was no different from Pam, and she thought she might be a little nicer to her, but she knew she probably wouldn’t. It was in her nature to judge people, even if it was hypocritical.

So, there they both were, the only two people that mattered to each other, trying to fill the void they had both left in each other’s lives. No amount of secret rendezvous would make up for the loneliness they felt, but that wasn’t going to stop them from trying.

Well, maybe that couldn’t stop them from trying, but someone else could.

Of course the one to ruin their moment would be Phyllis. It felt like she was constantly out to get Angela, and now she had something to hold over her head. She didn’t care as much as she normally would, though. Angela would give up anything for Dwight, even the Party Planning Committee.

Almost anything, at least. She didn’t leave Andy. She wanted to, so much, but she just didn’t. The only thing that mattered more to her than Dwight was her morals, and she had already given up quite a few of those for him.

It’s not like Andy didn’t love her, anyway. He did, more than anything, but it didn’t compare to Dwight’s love for her. Dwight knew that, too. He was well aware of the fact that Andy’s love couldn’t hold a candle to his. No one could love his monkey more than he did, but Dwight supposed that just wasn’t enough for her. It never would be, and that was okay.

That’s what separated the two of them. Angela’s morals would always come before her love for Dwight, but the only thing that came before his love for her was Angela’s happiness, and he’d do anything to give her that.


End file.
